


Don't say "I Love You"

by Huma_Is_Forever



Series: Don't say "I love you" [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huma_Is_Forever/pseuds/Huma_Is_Forever
Summary: Uma was told that she couldn't love. She couldn't say I love you, and she never did. She was never loved and no one ever said that to her. Or at least that's what she thought.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Series: Don't say "I love you" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182071
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Don't say "I Love You"

All the isle kids had been taught from a very young age not to love. Love was weak, love was soft, love was dangerous. If you showed love on the isle you would become a target. No dating, No kissing, and definitely no love. Uma was five years old when her mother sat her down and told her just how dangerous love was.

"Uma come here"

"Yes Mother"

"Uma, I want to tell you something"

"okay"

"DON'T INTERUPT ME CHILD!" Ursula shouted. "Now as I was saying, you need to know that in your life you will not be allowed to love." Uma listened to her mother carefully. "You're a very pretty girl, people will come into your life and try to get close to you, they will try to steal your love and emotions. If you let them, they will just use you. Love was what defeated me, it is what got me sent to this god forsaken island. Love is a great power that villains cannot possess, so don't try or you will get your heartbroken. I don't want you saying or falling in love with anyone and I don't want anyone saying or falling in love with you. Do you understand?"

"I understand" Uma said.

Years had passed since Uma had that conversation with her Mother, but it had always stuck in her mind. All the VK's knew that love was not okay in a place like the isle. But Uma's mother was more extreme about it because her mother was still so upset that true love had defeated her. Uma was now twelve, she had made "friends" if you will, she preferred to call them acquaintances or crew, but anyway she had Harry Hook who she had known since she was five going on six. He was one year older than her. She had Mal who used to be her friend, or at least she thought they were. Two years ago, when they were ten Mal had dumped a bucket of shrimp on her head. After that she would never be the same and her reputation would forever be scared. Then she had Gil, Gil would follow Harry and her around. They were very close at one point but now he was starting to drift away for unknown reasons. It's not that they wanted that to happen it just happened. So, she had Harry. But that's really all she needed.

Kids on the isle couldn't date or love, but they could participate in gang activity. This way people could hang out, touch, and get close without it being questioned. So, this is what her and Harry did, gang activity. But not on this night, tonight Uma had worked all day and all night. She had now closed the Chip Shoppe and was cleaning it for another full day of work tomorrow. The only other person there was Harry.

Uma was currently sweeping while talking to Harry when he suddenly asked her a question.

"You need some help? I could do the dishes or something"

"Why would you want to help me clean?" Uma asked

"Uh because..."

"Because why? There's no reason you should or need to help me. This is the isle Harry people don't help each other"

"Well because...Tha gaol agam ort." Harry muttered.

Uma had never heard him say that nor did she know what it meant. She looked at him confused. When Harry saw her looking at him, he turned away and blushed. She was extremely confused now.

"Uh what does that mean?" she asked

"You heard that?" He replied

"Yeah, now what does it mean?" She asked again really wanting to know.

"Uh..Hehe...Umm, It's just a saying pirates use. It just means I want to return the favor." He replied sheepishly

She looked at him skeptically "Return what favor?"

"Well you always let me come in here and serve me food, you always hang out with me. helping you clean is the least I could do"

She was still skeptical, but she decided to drop it. If he wanted to help, she would be more than happy to let him. So that night Harry helped her clean the restaurant and that was that she never questioned him about that whole weird incident. She would just have to take his word for it. 

It was a year later. Uma and Harry had become some of the fiercest people on the isle. Everyone feared them, they had created quite the reputation for themselves.

They had just come from causing chaos around the isle and robbing the stores. They were in Uma's room sorting out all the stuff they had stolen. They were laughing and talking about the looks on the people's faces when they came around. The laughing had suddenly stopped and the two were just looking at each other. That's when he said it again.

"Tha gaol agam ort"

It was quick and quiet, she could barely hear what he said. But she recognized it from that one night.

"Why did you say that? I thought it meant to return a favor or something" She asked

Again he looked rather flushed like he did the first time he said it. He turned away from her. "What does it mean" she wondered

"I mean it actually means a lot of things, it's really just a term a lot of pirates use" He said

But there was something in his voice she didn't recognize. Was it embarrassment? Was it nervousness? They had known each other for so long now she knew when he was lying. She could usually tell by looking in his eyes but because he was turned away from her she couldn't be sure.

Before she could say something he said "oh my gosh I totally forget I told my sister I would help her out with something at dads shop, I gotta go"

"Okay bye"

"Bye see ya tomorrow" he said but she couldn't say anything else because he was already out the door.

Why does he act do weird when he says that? Did he just lie to me? There were a million thoughts running through her head. But just like before she would have to let it go. They had grown so close through the years, If he wasn't telling her something she was sure it was for a good reason and she wouldn't let this get between them. But she was still curious.

Uma went downstairs and she was met by her mother.

"Hello Mother" Uma said

"So you and Hook Jr were out causing trouble again I see"

When Uma first met Harry her mother wasn't very happy about the two hanging out much. But because of their friendship Ursula and Hook had been able to make a business deal for the Fish and Chip Shoppe. Which ultimately made Ursula tolerate Harry, but he was still not her favorite.

Uma didn't bother to correct her mother on his name because she knew Ursula knew what his name was. "I guess you could say that" Uma respond

"Well, you're not getting too close to him are you?" Ursula said with a bit of venom in her words

"Of course not mom" Uma said already getting sick of this conversation

"Good. Because you are growing into quite a fine young woman and you know how sailors and pirates are with women of the sea. I wouldn't be surprised if Harry started to look at you differently as you get older."

"Ew mom no, Harry's not like that. Besides we're just friends"

That was the end of that conversation. But her mother wasn't wrong in the sense that she was growing up to be very beautiful. Harry as well. He had grown to be extremely handsome, all the girls wanted him. He was well muscled, very tall, edgy style, he had all the features every girl wanted. He was a flirt but he could also be dangerous. Him and Uma became an inseparable pair, they were always very close but as they got older they also got closer. They would play flirt and they were also more comfortable with touching each other as well, Uma would allow him to touch her arm, kiss her hand, on rare occasions if they were in private she would allow him to hug her. They knew everything about each other. But Uma didn't want to get too close, because that would be dangerous.

They had become one of the most well known pairs on the isle. Everyone knew about Uma and Mal's rivalry. It had been going on for years now, their pranks getting more and more lethal. Most people had a side, they chose who they thought was a better villain. Mal had her squad and Uma ad hers. Which pretty much meant her and Harry. Uma HATED Mal. Who knew something so simple as Mal accidentally falling into the water would turn into the greatest rivalry on the isle. The constant bickering and hatred never stopped.

That was the year everything changed. Mal and her friends got to go to Auradon while Uma had to stay and rot on the isle. Which was not okay, not at all.


	2. Feelings

Uma was furious. She was madder than she's ever been in her entire life. She was running rampage on the isle. When she heard that mal and her crew were going to Auradon she could practically feel her blood boil. Why, why her? What did she do to deserve this? While she was screaming and tearing up the isle, throwing everything in sight Harry was following her. He was also mad, but he wasn't as mad as her. He was mostly just following her in silence watching as she blew steam, tearing up the isle. They managed to make it back to the Chip shoppe. It was now nighttime; Uma had started her rampage in the morning and it went all the way late into the night.

Ursula was at her sister Morganas house to discuss who knows what. The people on the isle were honestly frightened by Uma at this point So they were all staying in their houses or at least what shelter they had. The streets were quiet, no one was around it was just her and Harry.

"I can't believe this! This isn't fair!" Uma screamed

"I know" Harry said in a calming tone

"Why aren't you upset? They get to live a perfect life and we're stuck on this island with no fresh food, horrible parents, and no good supplies. Why don't you care!" Uma screamed but it wasn't as much of a mad scream as it was sad

"I am upset. Really, I am, I know this isn't fair but at this point there's nothing we can do about it. I know our lives aren't the best and I do want to go to Auradon, but I've always been content with what I have. My father can be horrible, but he's also not the worst parent because I know he's proud of me...or at least I think he is. I have my sisters, I have the crew and I have you. I know its harder for you, I know you don't have a loving mother or siblings. I know you probably don't think this way, but I have everything I want here. I don't want to go to Auradon if everything important to me is here, and everything important to me is here." Harry said honestly.

Uma was listening carefully. As Harry went on all her anger drifted away to complete sadness. He finished and she was just left staring at him, tears starting to well in her eyes. She couldn't move, she was trying not to cry. It was weak. Was she weak? Is that why she didn't get to go to Auradon? Was this just all a message from the universe to tell her that she was weak, and she would forever be punished from the horrible things her mother did.

She was too busy thinking to notice that Harry was walking toward her. Then next thing she knew he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. That's when she completely lost it, she broke down into tears. Her sobs were loud, and tears were streaming down her face, but there was no one around to hear so why should she care. Harry just held her tighter and she held him back. It was soft and gentle, nothing about it said they were villains. They stayed like this for what seemed like forever but was probably only a few minutes. That's when he said it again.

"Tha gaol agam ort" This was the third time he'd said it to her. He had whispered it into her shoulder.For some reason she got butterflies. She still didn't know what it meant, but it felt...special. Like it meant something deeper than what he had told her it meant. Like it was something only he said to her. But she didn't know this. It was just a feeling. But why did she feel this, it made no sense, she didn't even have the slightest idea what it meant. Maybe it was all just something she thought to make herself feel better about the fact that she may be growing feelings for him. Wait what! At this thought she separated from Harry. He still looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked

She just wiped away her tears and nodded "Thank you" she said

"Anytime"

"I think I need some time alone if you wanna go home" she said

"Are you sure" He asked still concerned

"Yeah I'm sure" she smiled

"Okay, see you tomorrow?" He asked

"See you tomorrow" She said

He had walked out the door and her smile fell. She definitely needed time alone. How could she even let a thought like that slip into her mind?


	3. Meaning

She did spend that whole night alone. She just kept running the same thought through her mind, was she growing feelings for Harry? No, absolutely not. She was going to have to forget that ever happened. It was a moment of weakness, she cried for heaven's sake. It meant nothing and will always mean nothing, she wouldn't let it.

And so she didn't. Time had passed and she soon forgot about it, or at least she told herself that. But she didn't have much time to think about that, she was consumed by Mal and taking over Auradon.

It was another one of those nights, or more afternoon. Harry and Uma were alone in the captain's quarters of their ship The lost Revenge. They were looking at an old map of Auradon Harry's father had, plotting their revenge on Mal and Auradon. Yes, Harry had said that he didn't really care much to go to Auradon but they had both ultimately decided not to talk about that night. He had followed Uma and the more she talked about it the more he did want to go. So thus, why they were in this position. While they were talking, they just happened to look up at each other, deep blue ocean eyes meeting the beautiful dark brown, caramel craters that were Uma's eyes. Harry got a wicked grin on his face, then he blurted out the words.

"Tha gaol agam ort"

He said above a whisper, it was clear though. It wasn't like the other times when he had whispered it secretly. Now he said it at at a volume she could hear, and he knew she could hear it. But it didn't seem like he was able to control the words that had just come out of his mouth, it seemed more like they were controlling him. It was almost as if he knew she didn't know what it meant and now he was poking fun at her for it.

"Are you ever going to tell me what that means?" She asked

"I already did" He replied 

"Right, you and I both know that's a lie"

"How can you be so certain"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine if you won't tell me I'll go ask your sister." She was heading toward the door and had started to open it when he came up behind her and slammed the door shut with his palm. She turned to look at him and he no longer had a happy look in his eyes. He now looked scared or nervous, like he regretted saying it at all.

"Ha I knew you were hiding something" she said, backing up against the door. "So, tell me what it means" she demanded

"I..I can't" he said

"And why not"

"Because I just can't"

"Then why did you say it in the first place"

"Honestly I don't know, just please don't ask any of my family what it means" He begged

He now looked at her with fear in his eyes. What the heck is he hiding she thought

"Well this is now the fourth time you've said it to me so I need to know what it means" She said sternly.

"No, you don't" he said with a nervous laugh

"What are you hiding Harry!" She said now close to screaming

"Nothing!" He screamed back in the same tone.

But he turned away. Which is what told her he was lying.

"I can't believe this. If it was so bad why would you say it to me" She demanded

He didn't say anything. Instead he just sat on the bed not knowing what to do.

"I'm giving you a chance. If you don't tell me what it means right now, I'm going to your sister" Uma said

He just looked at her, a little scared. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Fine don't tell me then. I gave you a chance" She said

She walked out the door to go find one of his sisters, preferably Harriet. CJ would probably just make a joke out of it. That is if she even knew what it meant.

They were already on the docks so it wouldn't be too hard to get to Harriet's ship. And she was right about that. She got to the girls ship and there she was on the main deck.

"Hey Harriet" Uma said

"Uma" Harriet replied cautiously

Uma and Harriet weren't the closest, but they tolerated each other.

"Have you come to talk about my brother" Harriet asked not really paying attention

"Uh no I've actually come to ask you for the definition or more the meaning of something" Uma replied

"You came all the way here for me to define some words for you" Harriet asked smirking.

Uma decided to ignore the girls snarkiness and get strait to the point.

"Uh I guess, so Harry and I were looking at this old map of your dad's and it said the words Tha gale agemt oart and I would like to know what it means"

Uma decided she would cover for Harry and not tell Harriet that he had said it directly to her. I mean there has to be a reason he was hiding something.

"You mean tha gaol agam ort?" Harriet replied so smoothly in her thick Scottish accent.

"Yup that's it, so what's it mean?" Uma was growing more impatient and more curious at this point

"Can't Harry tell you" Harriet asked obviously not giving her the satisfaction of knowing what it meant.

Uma rolled her eyes tapping her foot, growing extremely impatient "No Harry wasn't around when I found it and I was closest to you so I decided just to ask you" Uma immediately realized the mistake she made there. She had just said Harry and her were looking at the map together. She prayed that Harriet wouldn't catch on to this little slip. 

"Why do you wanna know so badly" Harriet was now somewhat taunting her

Thank goodness she didn't. "I just do okay now tell me!" Uma said raising her voice

"Okay, okay calm down"

Uma waited in anticipation. She would finally know what Harry was hiding from her.

"It means I love you" Harriet said

And at that moment Uma's whole world came crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if you hadn't guessed already tha gaol agam ort means I love you in Scottish Gaelic. I hope you liked it tell me what you thought in the comments.


	4. Do I love him?

Uma couldn't think straight. It was like a hundred-pound weight was placed right on top of her chest. "It means I love you" Uma kept replaying this in her mind. He said that to her when they were twelve! But she was brought out of her thoughts by Harriet snapping in her face.

"You good? You look like you just saw a ghost?" The eldest of the Hook siblings asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just got to go. Thanks, by the way" Uma said exasperated running off the ship. 

She ran straight back to The Lost Revenge. But she couldn't figure out why. What was she going to say to him if he was there? I guess it was just a place of comfort, it was like her home. But what was she going to do if she does see him? She had no more time to think because she was already at the ship. She steadied her breathing and made her way to the Captains quarters where she was expecting to find Harry. But he wasn't there, thank goodness. She plopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

He loves me she kept repeatedly thinking. How long has he loved me? This was all too much. Love was dangerous love was bad. It was the greatest power in the world it was stronger than any magic. It couldn't be something that she had. Do I love him? That was the first time the thought made it into her mind, and she felt like she was going to throw up. Is that what she was feeling the night Mal and her crew went to Auradon, love? Has she just been pushing down her feelings this whole time?

"Oh my god, do I love him" She said aloud. 

As she thought about it more and more, all the moments they shared together. All the times running around the isle together causing destruction, meeting in school looking forward to all the classes they shared (the times they went to school), Harry staying in the Chip Shoppe late into the night just so she wouldn't have to be alone, He would always follow her, he had always been there for her.

"I love Harry Hook" She said just barely above a whisper

Saying those words out loud was something she had never done before and definitely never directed them to someone. She didn't even mean to say it, it was just like the words were trapped, eagerly waiting to escape. Who knew that when they were freed it would totally wreck her. Now it was unbearable, she was lightheaded and then everything went black.

Uma woke up and it was dark outside. She had fainted. Oh no she missed her shift; her mother was going to be furious. Uma quickly got up and headed to her mother's restaurant. Her Mother was mad, and she made her work double shifts because of it.

It had been three days now and she hadn't seen Harry once. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the whole love thing. Every time she thought about it, she felt nauseous. So, she did whatever she could to distract herself. Which is why she was perfectly okay with her mom giving her double shifts, because it was a distraction. 

But it had now been a week and Uma still hadn't seen Harry. She missed him and she wanted, no needed to see him. She had enough time to process the whole thing and she decided it was time to face him. I mean what could go wrong. Well the list of things that could go wrong was endless. But she was Uma, queen of the isle. She had faced so much in her life that she would refuse to let this be what defeated her. 

So, when Uma's shift was up, she headed over to the Jolly Rodger. Harry and Harriet technically had their own ships, but they would always have a pace to stay on their father's ship. Because Harry wasn't on the Lost Revenge this past week he had to be there. She boarded the ship and mentally prepared herself for the conversation she was about to have with her best friend, her first mate, her...Love. She continued to walk. She stopped when she had gotten to his room or space whatever you want to call it. She knocked on the door. From the other side she heard him

"Come in"

She took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. She opened the door, and there he was perfect as ever Harry Hook.

"Hi, Harry" 


	5. Face your Fears

"Hi, Harry" Uma said

"Hey, Uma" He said back trying to keep his cool

"I haven't seen you in a week Harry where have you been?" Uma said not trying to jump right into the dreaded topic that was going to be talked about

"I was helping my dad and sisters at his shop" Harry said not looking at her

There was a slight moment of silence, then Harry spoke up

"So, you talked to my sister?" He asked

Her throat went dry. She couldn't speak she didn't know what to say.

"No" She answered. Why did she say that?

"I didn't, I figured if you were hiding something it was for a good reason and it was your place to tell me when and what you were hiding" She said making up a story to follow her previous "No" and digging herself deeper into a hole.

"So, we're lying to each other now." He said now looking at her

She swallowed hard. Dammit, Harriet must've told him about their talk. Well he knew so there was no trying to lie now.

"Well you are the one who has been lying" she said trying to make a comeback.

"I wasn't lying" he said

"Oh, really so when you told me all that junk you made up to hide the real definition of that phrase wasn't lying?" She said kind of getting irritated

"Okay, I guess I did lie, but it was for your own good" he replied

"Was it?"

"Yes"

"Why did you have to say it in the first place"

"Because it's true" He said now getting a little closer to her

At this she froze. For the past week she had known what those words meant and that he loved her. But him admitting that it was true was hard for her to hear. I don't know what she wanted. Did she want him to say it was all a lie a big scandal and none of it was true? No, but she also didn't expect herself to feel so many different emotions when he did confess it was true. Anger, confusion, sadness, scared, and love. Her breathing started to become irregular because of this.

"Uma" He said like she was the only thing in the world

Had he always said her name like a prayer and she was just noticing it now.

"Uma" He said again a little louder

She looked at him directly in the eye. In those beautiful blue eyes.

"Look I don't expect you to be okay with this. I know how you feel about...Love. If your mad at me that's fine, if you don't want to hang out or be friends anymore, I understand. But I hope and pray with everything I am that, that will not happen. If you still accept me and are willing to still be friends with me, I don't expect anything from you. I don't expect you to say anything to me. But I need you to know something. I have said Tha gaol agam ort which you now know means I love you to you four times. But there are so many times when I have said it in my head or when I was by myself. Because I do, I love you, I've loved you for as long as I can remember. If you do decide that you don't want to be friends with me anymore, I need you to know that" He said walking toward her while he was speaking.

"Harry, I will always want to be friends with you. Always. I will not let this get between us. But I need you to know that this is hard for me and its not really okay. You just put this weight on me and it's hard to carry." Uma said walking toward him

"I understand that but its also not fair. You didn't have to go to my sister, you didn't have to know. You put that weight on yourself Uma. You made it impossible not to fall in love with you, I always knew I would love you. But you didn't have to know so you can't blame me for that." He replied but there was a bit of anger in his words.

But he was right. If she hadn't been so curious, she wouldn't have all this stress. She just looked at him in silence. They were very close now. When did they get so close?

Then something hit her, and she decided to take a leap of faith. She kissed him.

What was she doing? Kissing wasn't okay! Love wasn't okay! None of this is okay! But in that moment, she didn't care. Everything around her disappeared. She could only think about the man in front of her, the one she was kissing, Harry Hook. Her best friend, her first mate, her love.

His lips were so soft against hers. It was so amazing, it felt like pure magic. But magic didn't exist on the isle. Evil magic that is, but this wasn't evil magic this was the purest most beautiful magic in the world.

It was something Uma was told she could never have. Maybe because her mother didn't want her finding this magic and becoming more powerful than she could ever hope to be. Maybe because her mother knew magic can happen on the isle and she couldn't possess that magic that was more powerful than even that stupid barrier they were all stuck behind, so she didn't want her daughter finding it. But she had, and nothing and no one could take it away from her. She felt like the most powerful person on the planet, she could practically feel her powers running through her veins. All so perfect, even if she was outside the barrier her real magic wouldn't feel this good. That's when she realized she needed to breath, so she had to separate from his lips. And immediately she felt a loss, she felt like she was missing a piece of her. She craved for more.

He just looked at her smiling "Tha gaol agam ort Uma" He said it with such passion, so loud and so clear.

It was beautiful, it was magical.

"I love you too" Uma said smiling and she meant every word.

Everything was clearly written out; they were soulmates. They were in love. it was perfect.

They had what every villain feared. Together they were more powerful than any person or force on this island. Together they were indestructible, they could face anything. Forget Mal, Forget Auradon. Uma had Harry and Harry had Uma. They had everything they could possibly want and need. They had Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this story. But I'm probably gonna do a part two so look out for that. Thanks for reading and tell me what you thought 😃

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic story so please tell me what you thought in the comments


End file.
